<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the prompt challenge by wizardsquirrel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432797">the prompt challenge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel'>wizardsquirrel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Non-Binary Wakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardsquirrel/pseuds/wizardsquirrel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the animaniacs vs a prompt challenge vs a v tired writer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brain/Pinky (Pinky and the Brain)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the prompt challenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright, sibs,” Yakko said, rubbing his hands together, “today the writer’s gonna be using a prompt challenge.”</p><p>“A prompt challenge?” Wakko repeated.</p><p>Yakko nodded sagely. “Yup.”</p><p>“How’s that gonna work?” Dot asked.</p><p>Yakko shrugged. “Not a clue! How is it gonna work?”</p><p>(A/N: i’m using a website to generate random words, then i’m gonna include the words in the story)</p><p>“Ooh!” Dot exclaimed. “What’re the words? Is one of them cute?”</p><p>“Can one of the words be ‘food?’” Wakko asked.</p><p>(A/N: nope! the words are ‘movement,’ ‘repeat,’ ‘friend,’ and ‘past’)</p><p>“Movement, repeat, friend, past,” Yakko said. “There, we used all the words!”</p><p>(A/N: no!! you guys get back to one, start over,i gotta write the prompt now)</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Yakko yawned. “Alright, sibs, today the writer’s gonna be using a prompt challenge.”</p><p>Dot pretended to be surprised. “Ooh, a prompt challenge!”</p><p>(A/N: i didn’t mean- okay fine i can run with this give me a second)</p><p>A second passed with nothing notable to note in any sort of notating fashion.</p><p>Then, a mouse scampered across the floor, and the movement drew the gazes of all three Warner siblings.</p><p>“That’s one word down!” Dot said excitedly.</p><p>“That’s what?” the mouse asked.</p><p>“The writer’s using a prompt, and they have to include a bunch of words, and they just said ‘movement,’” Dot explained.</p><p>“Oh,” the mouse said. “Narf!”</p><p>“Hi, Pinky!” Wakko said.</p><p>“Hi, Wakko!” Pinky said.</p><p>Wakko knelt down and let Pinky hop into foods hand. “Why’re you here?” fo asked curiously.</p><p>“Why am I- oh, yeah! Narf! I can’t find my friend, Brain!”</p><p>“Oh no!” Wakko said. “Yakko, you’re a detective, can you find Pinky’s friend, Brain?”</p><p>“Yakko Warner is on the case. Pinky, where did you last see him?”</p><p>“Um, narf, in our cage!”</p><p>“Lead the way!”</p><p>Pinky pointed and Wakko headed in that direction, Yakko and Dot trailing behind.</p><p>ACME Labs wasn’t too far away, luckily. Or, even if it was too far, cartoon logic helped them get there in just a montage, so it didn’t feel too far.</p><p>“Is this the cage?” Yakko asked, holding up his magnifying glass to examine it.</p><p>“Yes,” Pinky said. “Narf!”</p><p>“Pinky, where have you been?” a voice asked.</p><p>“Brain!” Pinky exclaimed, jumping down from Wakko’s hand and running to embrace Brain. “There you are!”</p><p>“I have been here, Pinky,” Brain said, awkwardly patting the taller mouse’s shoulder. “You’re the one who ran off.”</p><p>“You have?” Pinky asked. “I did?”</p><p>“Yes, I have, and yes, you did.”</p><p>“What?” Wakko asked.</p><p>“I believe the author could utilize a flash back to the past to explain that,” Brain suggested.</p><p>(A/N: good idea ty ty)</p><p> </p><p>Earlier That Morning</p><p> </p><p>“Brain! My friend, Brain, you were in my dream last night! You were a groom and I was a bride and the flower girl and the ring bearer and an usher and-”</p><p>Brain groaned. “I’m not your friend, Pinky,” he snapped, “I’m your husband, and that wasn’t a dream.”</p><p>He paused as he realized Pinky was no longer there, and that there was a pitter patter of footsteps and crying wails that seemed to be traveling down the halls.</p><p>“All be damned,” he cursed under his breath. More loudly, he called, “Pinky, you utter fool, come back!”</p><p>He hopped down out of their cage and followed the tear stains on the floor all the way to the ACME Labs front door, where they disappeared into the rain and grass.</p><p>“I suppose I ought to go back to our cage to wait for him,” Brain decided.</p><p>He would scrap his world conquering plans for the day, and turn his attention to a mouse tracking device.</p><p> </p><p>Back To The Present</p><p> </p><p>“You mean all of this was because Pinky thought you guys were only married in a dream?” Dot asked incredulously.</p><p>“I didn’t even get invited to the wedding,” Wakko pouted.</p><p>“I sent you an invite,” Pinky insisted, “to the Warner Tower and everything.”</p><p>“I don’t have a mailbox,” Wakko lamented.</p><p>Pinky patted Wakko’s finger sympathetically. “Brain’s real smart, I’ll bet he can make you a mailbox! Narf.”</p><p>“Really?“</p><p>“No, not really,” Brain snapped. Pinky gave Brain a pleading look and Brain sighed. “Fine. But only after Pinky and I prepare for tomorrow night.”</p><p>“What’re we doing tomorrow night, Brain?”</p><p>“The same thing we do-”</p><p>“Well, you two seem busy with catchphrases and stuff,” Yakko said, “so we’ll just go now.”</p><p>Brain glared at the Warner siblings as they left. “-every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!”</p><p>Meanwhile, back at the Warner tower, the animaniacs swung their legs as they sat on the rail overlooking the studio.</p><p>“Did we get all the words?” Dot asked.</p><p>(A/N: no not all of them! there’s one more we gotta get-)</p><p>Yakko frowned. “Which one’s that?”</p><p>(A/N: ‘repeat’)</p><p>“I mean, I don’t see the point in doing it all over again, but okay,” Yakko said.</p><p>“Alright, sibs,” he said, rubbing his hands together, “today the writer’s gonna be using a prompt challenge.”</p><p>“A prompt challenge?” Wakko repeated.</p><p>Yakko nodded sagely. “Yup.”</p><p>“How’s that gonna work?” Dot asked.</p><p>Yakko shrugged. “Not a clue! How is it gonna work?”</p><p>(A/N: i’m using a- HEY WAIT A SECOND NO I DIDNT MEAN TO REPEAT I WAS JUST SAYING THATS THE WORD WE DIDNT GET YET)</p><p>“That’s not what you said,” Yakko pointed out. “You just said ‘repeat.’”</p><p>(A/N: CONTEXT CLUES)</p><p>“Clues?” Yakko asked. He pulled his magnifying glass from a nonexistent pocket, and the writer threw her hands up in defeat.</p><p>(A/N: i’m just gonna end it here ;-;)</p><p>“What?” Wakko asked. “I wasn’t listening.”</p><p>(A/N: I SAID IM JUST GONNA END IT HERE)</p><p>Dot rubbed her ear. “Huh?”</p><p>(A/N: IM ENDING IT HERE)</p><p>“Sorry,” Yakko said, “but I think I missed that, could you repeat that?”</p><p>(A/N: IM ENDING THE STORY HERE IM GIVING UP IM NOT GONNA FINISH THE CHALLENGE I CANT FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET THE LAST WORD INTO THE STORY)</p><p>“What’s the word?” Yakko asked.</p><p>(A/N: ITS ‘REPEAT’ OKAY I DONT KNOW WHERE TO PUT IT IM JUST GONNA END IT)</p><p>Yakko smiled smugly toward the fourth wall. “Oh, okay, sounds good.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>